King Strider's Pages of Everything!
THIS IS AN UN-UPDATED PAGE KEPT HERE FOR A NOSTALGIC PURPOSE. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS PAGE MAY BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE. LAST UPDATE: 1-2 YRS AGO Here I will pretty much put everything I think of and everything from anything. Nothing specific is here just my brain cache page! :D Enjoy!! Let the maddness begin! Things I am thinking on: *New Ranking System, Non Officers can gain Ranks too!! *Better Guild environment. At the moment everyone wants a Guild and Guilds are turning small and crap! I want big fancy Guilds with big in-Faction reputations and lavish Guild Halls!! Not small crummy cobblestone buildings with nothing in them and WAYYYYY too much space! *The idea of a training Faction, a Brother Faction, this would be where possible new members go, here we would trial them and see if they are capable and worthy of Dovahkiin!! We would also make them prove themselves by setting up challenges for them and Goals to reach that include getting resources for the Faction, this would provide a good resource income! *Secret offensive traps around the city. *A cooler more interactive sewer system, poor ppl can live here! Also they can become more complicated and within them prizes can be hidden and secret guilds can be found!! Down here is the shady side of Town.. where you can find cool Guilds, jobs, and items to buy and sell!! *Rules like, you must have over 10 Silver to build in this spot, not pay 10 silver but be in posseson of. This adds a sense of social status and adds the want for more money to live in higher status areas! People would be more proactive about money and resources!! *A Faction wide bank where members store valuables, these valuables can also be used as requirements for certain titles. Like must have 10 Iron Blocks to have a status of Commoner and 5 Diamond blocks to have the title of Noble, with the title of Noble you can build in the Nobility District!!! *Faction Scolarships. We would pay for VERY good people to join our Faction, like a premium who would be our Faction member on a Scolarship(We would pay him to be in our Faction). (REMEMBER this is just what I think of, I would never do this idea). *A more free build city, build city walls around a huge claimed area, build the faction buildings scattered here and there then the people can build what ever they want in the open space, this would be like a Roman City :D *KING STRIDERS INVESTMENT GUIDE Because serioulsy some people need to know the basics of investing and making money. So I will write a guide on how to make money outside of the Faction, like buying good investments!!! You can find it on the Main Page! *I have many more but have run out of time!! FACTIONS NOW 85 SILVER (Suposedly.) Now would be a good time to try a second faction. I am thinking on it. Ok!! Now I like the idea of a Brother Faction thing so I am going to flesh it out here! The only reason I am interested in it is because it protects the main faction from griefers and bad members and can provide a good source of resources and money! How it will work: Another Faction will be created, this Faction will be Dovahkiins Brother Faction. It's main purpose is to test people who want to join Dovahkiin. While it will cost more resources to set up, once it is setup and running it will be self-sustainable and members of the main Dovahkiin Faction will not have to worry about it at all. It is in a way an outside operation or you could call it out-sourcing member selection, and it can be a source of faction income. This other faction will be setup on an island in the middle of no where, there will be a few buildings, main building/meeting hall, armoury, shop building and member quaters building. There will also be stairs down to a big underground mine where the members will mine for resources. Once the member has mined resources they can sell them in the shop for money. This money they will then save up to buy a Ticket into Dovahkiin City. The member will also have to go through an interview and a background check before they are given a purchased invitation! If we want we can give people who want to join Dovahkiin a tour of our city, this will motivate them to want to be in our city. They will then be sent to the Brother Faction where they will work their way into the faction. New members do not have to go to the Brother Faction. If we trust them or know them we can invite them into the faction straight away! This Brother Faction may also be used as a fighting force, their battles can also be concidered as another test. Possible location of Brother Faction: Who will run the Brother Faction: Of course it must be someone Highly Trusted, this is where this idea links with my other new ranking system idea. Someone who is already an Officer, who will be removed of Officer rights but still of same rank, will be given this task to prove them-selves a good leader and effectively a good Faction Officer. (This is because at the mombent, although we have great Officers who serve the Faction well, they are not the best Leaders yet and need a bit more training. For this reason their Officer rights will be removed and re-given back (on a much grander scale with much more importance) to them once they have demonstrated they are capable! This test will also be fun for the person who completes it, it will be an interesting challenge and give them a chance to show and test their leadership skills! I will be selecting a member to be put up to this task. You will be judged on many aspects by me and a few selected, trusted, members. OHHH ANOTHER IDEA Ok, so the spawn is the town square on some far away island. In the spawn is an entrance to the great mine! There are also chest shops for: Food, Torches and Pic Axes and Sell Chest Shops for Iron, Gold, Diamond, Redstone and Cobblestone. These sell shops have low buy rates. The member buys supplies, food, torches and a pic and heads into the great mine, here he mines and sells his mined stuff in the spawn. We get cheap supplies! :D What does the member do with the made money? Saves up to buy a ticket into Dovahkiin! A dedicated member will complete this task and thus will be worthy of Dovahkiin!! Category:Dovahkiin Category:Factions